Fluch und Segen zugleich
by Korina Stone
Summary: sowas wie ein Märchen mit den DBZ Charakteren. Ich habe selber noch keine Ahnung wo das hinführen wird.
1. Die ungebetenen Gäste

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Mir gehört gar nichts davon!  
Note: Mein kleiner Bruder wollte unbedingt gestern abend ein Märchen mit den DBZ Charakteren als Gute Nacht Geschichte und das ist bisher dabei rausgekommen.  
  
Segen und Fluch zugleich  
  
Son Gohan war ein alter Mann, der sich in seinen Lebensabend nichts sehnlicher wünschte als einen Sohn an dem er sein Wissen weitergeben konnte. Der alte Kampfsportler ging jeden Tag in den Wald um Holz zu hauen für seine Schnitzereien mit denen er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Eines Tages, er ging wie immer in den Wald, da fand er in der Nähe seiner Berghütte eine große silberne Kugel aus Metall. Sie lag mitten zwischen den Bäumen und um sie herum war ein Krater. Er vernahm ein lautes Wimmern. Das Schreien eines Kleinkindes. Ein Schrei aus sehr kräfigen Lungen. Der Schrei eines großen Kriegers.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen und der Säugling wuchs unter der Fürsorge von Son Gohan zu einen stattlichen jungen Mann und einen außergewöhnlichen Kämpfer heran. Sein Enkel war von solcher Schönheit, dass der alte Mann den jungen Krieger nicht mehr aus den Haus ließ. Die alte Berghütte hatte schon lange ausgedient. Gohan und sein Enkel lebten nun schon seit Jahren in einen Gebäude, welches einer Mischung aus Märchenschloß und Festung glich. Über die Jahre hatte Gohan Goku an verschiedenen Kampfsportturnieren teilnehmen lassen um die Fortschritte seines Enkles zu überprüfen und um an das Preisgeld zu gelangen. Zuerst sahen die Zuschauer in ihn nur einen kleinen jungen mit einen witzigen Affenschwanz, doch als er älter wurde nahmen sie seine Schönheit war und die Legende webte sich selbst. In ganzen Land, auf der ganzen Welt und ja selbst im All und auf fremden Planeten sprachen die Leute über sein Können und seine Schönheit. Einer Schönheit ohne gleichen. Junge Frauen und Männer und andere Wesen kamen von überall um seine Schönheit zu betrachten. Doch Son Gohan liess sie den Jungen nicht sehen. Alle kehrten sie enttäuscht nach Hause zurück. Allerdings gelang es zwei jungen Männern und zwei jungen Frauen sowie einen seltsamen kleinen Jungen einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen und der Anblick war atemberaubend. Die Fünf wurden nach diesen Vorgeschmack noch entschlossener als zuvor den jungen "Kriegerprinzen" sich zu eigen zu machen und um ihn zu ehelichen. Sie kamen jeden Tag, trotz schlechten Wetters und anderer Hindernisse. Sie trieben es solange bis Son Gohan schließlich einwilligte und jeden von ihnen eine private Begegnung mit Son Goku versprach und das einer von ihnen seinen Enkel als Lebensgefährten bekommen sollte.  
  
Son Goku seuftze. Er galt als schönste männliche Wesen des Universums, doch er aufgrund dessen war er gefangen in einen goldenen Käfig. Ihn fehlte es an nichts, außer echten Freunden und Freiheit. Er hatte schon so oft versucht zu fliehen, doch es war ihm immer mißglückt. Mit einen wütenden Aufschrei schleuderte die Möbel in seinen Gemach an die Wand. Sein Großvater hatte beschloßen ihn zu verheiraten, ob an einen Mann oder eine Frau war den alten egal. Hauptsache sie brachten Adel, Ruhm und Reichtum zu ihn. Son Gohan liebte seinen Enkel, aber es gab einfach Dinge die er mehr liebt. Son Goku tobte und wütete in seinen Zimmer. "Werde mir DAS nicht gefallen lassen!" Nach einer Weile sank der junge Mann auf den Boden nieder, lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Wand des verwüsteten Zimmers, zog die Beine an, umarmte seine Knie und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.   
  
  
  



	2. Die List

I don't own DBZ! Mir gehört gar nichts davon!  
  
  
Segen und Fluch zugleich - Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
Son Goku knurrte leise als er sich zum Essen in den Speisesaal begab. Sein Magen fühlte sich wie zugeknotet und das obwohl Essen zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zählte. Doch dieses Essen würde anders sein alle zuvor. Sein eigenes Schicksal hing von seinen Einfallsreichtum ab. Die vier Leibwachen, die ihn umgaben, blickten ihn irritiert an. Die Wächter wußten genauso gut wie er, dass sie nicht da waren um ihn zu beschützen. Dazu war er alleine viel besser in der Lage als sie es jemals sein würden. Sie sollten verhindern, dass er türmte. Dieses aggressive Verhalten kannten sie an den meist fröhlichen und sorglosen jungen Mann nicht.  
Schweren Herzens betrat Goku den Saal und fühlte sofort alle Blicke auf sich ruhen. Son Gohan stand mit einen Lächeln auf. Er ging bewußt langsam auf seinen Enkel zu, so daß die Gäste seine Erscheinung lange genug bewundern konnten. Der junge Mann trug eine schwarze enganliegende Lederhose, die seine wohlgeformten Beine sehr gut betonte, und ein tiefdunkelrotes, fast schon schwarzes, Hemd, welches sich gut an einen Piraten machen würde, denn von diesen Schnitt war der Style des Hemdes. Gohan legte einen Arm um die Schultern von Son Goku: "Darf ich Ihnen, meine verehrten Gäste, meinen Enkel Goku vorstellen."  
Gokus Grossvater deutete auf etwas was wirkte wie ein angemaltes Kind und schob oder eher zog den sich leicht sträubenden Son Goku in dessen Richtung. "Dies, mein lieber Enkel, ist Imperator Chiaotzu. Ist es nicht sehr nicht sehr nett von ihn uns zu Besuchen um dich kennenzulernen."  
_Grossvater kann mich doch nicht wirklich mit dieser Prozellanpuppe verloben wollen. Ist der Alte jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht._ Goku verbeugte sich höflich: "Ich freue mich die große Gunst eurer Gesellschaft zu haben, Majestät." Gohan nickte erfreut über die Manieren seines Enkels. Sie hatten sich über die Jahre wirklich verbessert. Früher hätte er jeden einfach ein kräftiges Händeschütteln abgerungen. "Und hier haben wir die liebliche Prinzessin Chichi vom Feuerbergkönigreich." Goku lächelte erleichert als er die Prinzessin mit den rabenfarbenden Haaren vor sich hatte. Ihr Aussehen gefiel ihn um vieles besser als das von Chiaotzu. Der junge Mann mit der wilden Haarschopf hauchte einen Handkuss auf die ausgetreckte Hand der Prinzessin. Der alte Gohan ging weiter mit Goku hinter sich zur nächsten der anwesenden jungen Frauen: " Und hier haben wir die wunderschöne und kluge Bluma Briefs!" Auch ihr hauchte Goku einen Handkuss auf die Hand und schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Und weiter ging es zum nächsten Gast, welchen Son Goku besser kannte als ihn lieb war. "Brolli!", stöhnte Goku gequält auf. Der Mann verfolgte ihn seitdem er ein Teenager war. Genervt wandte sich Son Goku den letzten der Gäste zu. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, aber beeindruckend von Statur und Haltung. Sein kerzenflammendes Haar kaschierte seine geringere Größe perfekt. Der alte Gohan kam hinter Goku hinterher so schnell ihn seine alten Beine noch zu tragen vermochten. "Und zu guter letzt hätten wir hier Vegeta, Prinz aller Saiyajins. Eines Kriegervolkes von einen anderen Planeten!" Goku fühlte sich unter den starrenden Blick des Prinzen nervös. "Es ist nett euch zu treffen, königliche Hoheit!"   
"Hn!" Prinz Vegeta musterte den Mann, den er nun endlich einmal von ganz dichten zu Gesicht bekam, aufmerksam. _Ich muß ihn haben. Und ich werde. Vater ich werde dich schlagen. Dein Lebensgefährten wird nicht mehr lange..._ Vegeta Gedankengänge stoppten plötzlich als ihn auffiel wie saiyajin der fremde Jüngling wirkte. "Du bist nicht zufällig ein Saiyajin oder? Nein, blöde Frage. Kannst Du überhaupt nicht sein. Dir fehlt die Rute!"   
Ein verletzter Audruck huschte für einen kurzen Moment über die edlen Gesichtzüge des jungen Mannes. Über welchen sich Vegeta wunderte.  
"Oh, er ist, mein Prinz!", grinste Brolli anzüglich.   
Angewiedert zog Vegeta die Lippen hoch. Er mochte diesen Brolli überhaupt nicht. Saiyajin hin oder her. Brolli war ihn schon seit langen ein Dorn in Auge. Nur leider war er der Legendäre Super Saiyajin und somit um ein vielfaches stärker als er selbst.  
Brolli fuhr genüsslich fort: "Er hat seine Saiyajinwürde in einen Kampf mit mir verloren als er sechzehn war. Ich habe ihn ihn ausgerupft und zum Andenken behalten. Schließlich sollte doch jeder ein Pfand von seinen zukünftigen Geliebten haben. Meint ihr nicht auch, mein Prinz!" Vegeta lehnte sich ganz nahe an Brollis Ohr und zischte: "Ich werde einen Weg finden dich zu vernichten. Du bist eine Schande für mein Volk!"  
Son Goku hatte das Spektakel zwischen Brolli und Vegeta beobachtet und sich am Kopf der Tafel neben seinen Großvater niedergelassen. Er hatte sich mit den Verlust seiner Rute ziemlich abgefunden, auch wenn er sie ab und zu vermisste. Es war schließlich schon Jahre her, aber er würde sich mit absoluter Gewissheit nicht in sein Schicksal ergeben und einen der hier Anwesenden heiraten. Vor allem Brolli und diesen merkwürdigen Imperator nicht.  
Son Gohan grinste seinen Enkel gutmütig an und fragte deutlich für jeden hörbar: "Nun, wer gefällt dir. Wer ist meine zukünftige Tochter oder mein zukünftiger Sohn!"  
Goku schluckte schwer. Ihn musste schnell, und zwar sehr schnell, etwas einfallen um Zeit zu gewinnen. "Grossvater, wie soll ich da wählen. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich einfach so eine Wahl treffen würde. Woher weiß ich, dass die- oder derjeinige dem ich meinen Körper und mein Herz zu schenken habe, es auch wert ist. Wenn du es erlaubst Vater, würde ich jeden gerne eine Aufgabe stellen. Sollte jemand seine Aufgabe erfüllen, werde ich ihn heiraten."  
"Sicher, mein Junge. Das ist eine geniale Idee!", rief Son Gohan aus. Leiser zu Goku geneigt fügte er hinzu: "Sieh zu, dass sie wertvolles herbeischaffen!"  
Der junge Saiyajin began seine Aufgaben mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu verteilen. Von Imperator Chiaotzu verlangte er, er sollte den singenden Goldbaum mit Früchten aus Edelsteinen zu ihm bringen. Brolli sollte den fünffarbigen Edelstein von Hals des Drachen Skylla erobern. Chichi sollte ihn eine der Rosen von heiligen Rosenbusch von Vilendra pflücken. Es klang nach einer leichten Aufgabe, doch der Schein trügte. Von Prinz Vegeta verlangte er ihn alle sieben Dragonballs zu bringen und niemanden dabei zu töten. Und Bluma bekam die Aufgabe Jindujun, eine fliegende magische Wolke, für ihn einzufangen.  
Son Goku verlangte Dinge, die niemand schon gesehen hatte, und die jungen Leute seufzten entmutigt. Goku allerdings war mit sich mehr als zufrieden, allerdings hatte er leichte Gewissenbisse, wenn er daran dachte in welche Gefahren er seine Möchtegernlebenspartner damit gebracht hatte. Goku brüte in seinen zerstörten Zimmer vor sich ihn, während seine weiblichen und männlichen Freier in die Gästezimmer einquatiert wurden.   
  
  
  



End file.
